


Saudade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Reunions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana e Neria se reencontram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624162) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 9. [you came and I was crazy for you](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1900.html#cutid2)

Leliana tomou Neria nos seus braços, girando no ar com ela. Queria rir e chorar e explodir com emoção. Elas tinham estado separadas por tão tempo que parecia que nunca mais se veriam. Ver Neria de novo era como um gole de água fresca depois de anos perdida no deserto. Foi com relutância que Leliana permitiu que os pés de Neria tocassem o chão novamente, mas mesmo assim a manteve em seus braços.

“Quanto tempo?” Neria perguntou com sua voz abafada contra o pescoço de Leliana, não estando disposta a se afastar o bastante para fazer sua voz ficar clara.

“Não muito. Uns dois dias no máximo. Preciso voltar para Skyhold.”

“Não é o bastante, senti tanta saudade.”

“Não, não é.” Nenhum tempo que passassem juntas poderia ser o bastante depois de uma separação forçada tão longa, mas isso teria que servir, já que era tudo o que poderiam ter.


End file.
